How to Rock: Baby101
by Dis-Iz-Da-Lyfe
Summary: How to Rock: Baby101 Mr. March assigns a class project for his class, they are supposed to live in a house with their chosen partners, as husband and wife, and have a kid with them too. But the houses are real, they have to wrok, go to school, and take care of the orpahn who is now their kid... for 2 months.
1. Chapter 1

**New story :) I know I need to continue the others, I'm in over my head, yada yada. **

**Note: First chapter is short**

**Note: REMEMBER! **December is Zevie month, update fanfics, write new stories, make One-Shots, Two-Shots, etc. Tweet about 'em, post pictures on instagram/twitter, and spread the word :)

**Note: Story of the day:** _My Best Friend's Girlfriend by Libba The Amazing_** Awesome story, almost finished, last chapter then it's over :( But it's still really good!**

**Oh and Mr. March is the health/family teacher... not history :)**

* * *

I walk into Mr. March's class and sit down at my desk. I take out my pen and set it on my desk, the rest of Gravity 5 sit down around me as the other kids pile into class sitting at the empty seats. Mr. March enters the room setting a stack of paper on his desk, "Alright, my little zit poppers. Today we are going to be filling out these sheets of paper, I will assign you a partner, and you will fill them out however you want. Then tomorrow we will see the real estate agents and the orphanges for what you put on the paper."

"Uhm, Mr. March... What are you going on about?" I ask looking at him curiously, most of the class nods in agreement and Mr. March sighs.

"I forgot to tell you yesterday, didn't I?" He asks as we nod our heads. He explains the topic, "Well, we are going to be doing Baby101 for half of second semester. That means, we will be filling out these papers, you will see the questioins once you get them, then tomorrow we are going to 'buy' a house to your... standards... and then go down to the orphanage, who were so kind to let us have whatever kids we wanted, and we will go back to the houses, you will raise the chillings and go to school/work, get 'married' to your partner and... oh yeah. You can't get a divorce and it lasts for... oh only 2 months."

"Are you serious?" Kacey asks her eyebrows on her hairline.

"Dead serious." Mr. March nods. The classroom is filled with gasps. He can't make us do this, can he?

"Do we get to pick the partners?" Molly asks looking directly at Zander, who is oblivious.

"No, I will assign them." Mr. March states. I look hopefully over at Justin Cole, I have a major crush on him and I hope that I can be his partner, I just hope to god I'm not with Andy. Mr March starts listing the partners, "Kevin and Kacey," Cue groan from Kacey, "Nelson and Grace, Molly and Justin..." I frown. Why did Molly get Justin. Molly turns and smirks at me and flips her hair over her shoulder shooting a flirty wave over at Justin. I sigh and don't pay attention to the names being called until I hear mine, "Stevie and Zander." Mr. March finishes. I groan slighly and look next to me, Zander looks at me and shoots me two thumbs up. I can't help but smile.

Mr. March hands back the papers and tells us we can put our desks together into groups. Me, Zander, Kacey, Kevin, Nelson, and Grace form a six person table and we all sit down next to our partners. I look down at the questions widening my eyes.

Names:

Ages:

Occupation:

Job(s):

Perferred House:

Child:

And those were just some of them. I look over at the other's to see their eyes widened too. I look over at Zander to see him grabbing a pen, oh no. He needs to use a pencil, "Zander, use a pencil. You'll write something down I don't like." I pout, Zander just smirks.

"That's the point." Zander laughs, he grabs the paper from me and writes down our names, 'Zander Robbins and Stevie Robbins,' I widen my eyes, "We are going to do this right and we are going to be married, we could have a shotgun wedding in Vegas!" He shouts as the table laughs.

"Zander, I worry about you." I shake my head. I talk with Kacey about her sheet as she is filling it out giving her pointers on what her bedroom should look like and how many beds there room should have and other things. When I look back at my paper it's all completed.

Names: Zander Robbins and Stevie Robbins, but you know, the wifey loves calling me, 'The sexy ukulele player who was sculpted by greek gods' Robbins.

Ages: 17 and 17... sort of young, Mr. March, for us to have a family...

Occupation:Uh... I don't know the meaning of the word... school? At Brewster High School?

Job(s): I don't work for the man and the woman, yeah she works at Danny Mangos, lazy ass only make $9 an hour.

Perferred House: Two-Story

Kitchen: Stainless Steel appliances, Granite Countertops, lot's of storage for things.

Living Room: Large Couch, Flat Screen, table with a lamp, PILLLOOOOOOWWWWSSS.

Master Bedroom: On the bottom story, Queen sized bed, bedside table with lamp, Dresser, flatscreen TV. Needs to be on seperate floor so kid doesn't hear me and the mom.

Master Bathroom: Large jet tub, large shower, cool toilet that flushes cooly, double sinks, and walk in closet in the bathroom that's the size of like the batrhoom...

Child's bedroom: Upstairs, twin sized bed, bedsize table with lamp, dresser, desk, bookcase, and... 24" Flatscreen TV.

Guest Bathroom: sink, bathub/shower, coolio toilet.

Office: LIKE THE PRESIDENT'S! (It's boss)

Child: We will name Lulu, she will be sexy and hot like her mother and she will be tough but down to earth and... sexy.

"Zander..." I drag off re-reading the list.

"Yeah, wifey?" He asks me.

"Yeah, I like the desighns- You watch too much HGTV with your mom- But I doubt he's going to let us have all of this. And also, a queen size bed? We are not sharing a bed!" I exclaim.

"It's not like we haven't before." Zander rolls his eyes, and right as Justin walks by.

"You two have shared a bed?" He asks.

"No." I say at the same time Zander says.

"Yep."

"Wow..." Justin drags off. He then walks away slowly. I glare and hit Zander on the arm.

"Owie." He mutters rubbing the part where I hit.

"Okay, turn them in to the front." Mr. March states.

"Mr. March, I apologise for anything on here, Zander wrote it not me." I state setting it down.

"Okay, you may all go." He says going through the pile.

* * *

The next day we are all piled into the bus making our way to the first neighborhood, Mr. March had said nothing about our form, so whatever. We stop outside of a house and I immediatley don't like it. There are only five houses in this neigborhood before it's on to the next one.

"Stacey, show us the inside." Mr. March says to the lady behind him.

"Okay." Stacey states.

"Wait, what about the family that lives here?" Nelson asks.

"The school is paying them to stay at a hotel and to still pay the bills, it ends up that you only pay 10% of everything." Stacey states before leading us inside. As I said before, I don't like it.

Once we are finished with the house Andy's partner, Melissa speaks up, "We like it." She says.

"Okay, go on the bus and fill out the sheet on the door to the bus with the address and your names." Mr. March says. They follow orders and we make our way to the one next door, which is the one Kacey and Kevin take, the one across from that Molly and Justin take and the one next to that Grace and Nelson take. We are looking at the one on the other side of Molly and Justin's and I think it's the best we've seen so far, but we still have one to go.

"Do any of you like it?" Stacey asks as we stop in the hallway. No one says anything.

"Where is the master bedroom?" Zander asks, oh god.

"Right here," Stacey states pointing inside the door she's standing next to, "Then this one is the child's bedroom." She says pointing to the one right next to the master.

"Yeah, wont work for us." Zander says.

"Why not? Mr. M asks.

"The rooms are close together... you really want the child to be scared for life from our moans?" Zander asks. I blush furiously and hide my face.

"The hell is wrong with you Zander?" I sigh shaking my head.

Turns out a random girl name Rachel and her partner Mason take that house and we make our way to the last one in this neighborhood, I really hope we get this one.

We walk throught the front door and it's exactly how I imagined the house I wanted to be, it even has Zander's requirments, the kitchen is just as beautiful.

"WE WANT IT!" Z yells.

"Go sign on the bus." Mr. March states. We nod our heads and make our way on the bus.

"Which one did you guys buy?" Kevin asks.

"72112 Mulu road." Zander states.

"Ohh, next door to ours!" Kacey squeals.

* * *

**Okay the ending was rushed because I finished this, edited and everything, and it got deleted because of 'session timed out' shit. So it sucks :) Newer chapters = better.**

**Bye the way, I didn't study for my very important history test tomorrow for the two updates/new stories I wrote today -.-**

**So I better get some lovely reviews.**

**jkjkjk.**

**No but srs.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chappie :)**

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V

Everyone sits in the bus, we had just gotten back from the last neighborhood and we were on our way to the orphanage, my heart pounding in my chest. I wasn't ready to be a mom, hell I wasn't ready to have to pay for groceries every week. I felt a cold hand land on mine and intertwine our fingers. The breath hitches in my throat as I feel a small electric spark shoot up my arm. I look over hoping it's Justin... It's Zander.

"It's gonna be alright, Stevie." Zander states.

"Okay, class. Exit the bus and find one BABY! And one 2-10 year old" Mr. March says to the class. The kids nod and exit the bus, my hand and Zander's are still intertwined. We enter the orphanage and the lady at the front desk shows us around. She says we can find any child we want. Zander and I make our way around before we hear two voices arguing.

"Max!" I hear a little girls voice yell, "I'm not going to marry you!" She exclaims. I turn around to see two 10 year olds.

"I don't want you to! My sister wants us to." Zander pouts.

"Well tell Kristen no!"

"Lauren!"

"Max!"

"Excuse me," I start, "You wanna be adopted Lauren?" I ask the little girl who looks remarkably like me.

"Sure." Lauren smiles brightly.

"You will now be called Lulu!" Zander declares.

"Hmm, I like it." Lulu laughs.

"Wanna help us find a baby to adopt?" Stevie asks Lauren. She nods her head and Max just stands there.

"Max, our friends were looking for a boy..." Zander drags off.

"Want to meet them?" I ask.

"Sure." He shrugs. He walks up next to Lulu and grabs her hand.

"Are you here for that high school thing?" Lulu asks.

"Yeah." Zander nods his head.

"That's cool." Max smiles. .I stare at them, then their hands. So cute.

* * *

It turns out that Grace and Nelson would love to have Max and they found a baby girl named, Halston. Kacey and Kevin liked one of Lulu's friends, Cymphonique And a baby boy named Chris. Molly and Justin decided on taking Max's sister Samantha, and a boy named David. Andy and his partner took one of Max's friend, Noah, and a baby girl, Annabelle. Stevie and Zander took Lulu and a baby girl named Sara.

"Okay class, and chillings, let's head back to the homes, Mulu road first!" Mr. March calls out.

"So, what do you want to eat for dinner?" Zander asks Lulu.

"Uhm.. anything is fine." Lulu blushes.

"Oh no, wifey is cooking over here. Now pick something good." Zander smiles.

"Are you serious, Z? You are so freaking childish, I'm not going to cook, we are going to order pizza." Stevie growls at him.

"Are you guys like best friends?" Lulu asks.

"Yeah, what 11 months now?" Stevie asks.

"11 months, 18 days, 3 hours, 45 minutes, and... 36 seconds." Zander smiles.

"That's just creepy," Stevie laughs, "But really sweet." Stevie says kissing Zander's cheek.

"Are you two like actually dating?" Max asks turning to them.

"Oh, not. definatly not." Zander asks.

"We are only friends." Stevie smiles at them.

"Oh..." Noah says awkwardly.

"Why? Did you all think we were together?" Stevie laughs.

"No, Kacey told us you were." Samantha laughs.

"Kace." Stevie warns.

"Okay, I lied. They aren't together." Kacey laughs.

"Though, I wouldn't mind..." Zander drags off, "It means I would be more awesome." Zander says.

"Zander, shut up before I kill you." Stevie says.

"Yeah, yeah." Zander laughs.

"Okay, enough fliritng you guys." Grace laughs.

"I don't know the meaning of 'flirt'," Zander says, "I only know the meaning of 'Woo a girl until she falls at your feet because of your godly looks'."

"Conceited much?" Stevie asks.

"Yes." Zander says naturally.

"Alright, Mulu road... leave." Mr. March says. The teens get up, followed by the kids. The girls holding the baby's. The kids have their suitcases behind them.

* * *

Lulu's P.O.V. (Intresting 0.0)

I unpack my shirts, setting them in the drawer, of course they were all hand-me-down, Stevie insisted that since she has been working extra at her job, she has $300 she wasnts to spend on new clothes and shoes for me. I insisted that she didn't have to, but she keeps saying she does. Kacey and the others are doing the same for their 'kids' though, so I guess it doesn't matter.

"Lulu!" I hear Stevie yell, "Max and Noah and Samantha and Cymphonique are here!" I run out of my room, rushing to the door.

"Hey Max! And others." I smile. I look behind me to see Stevie giving me a knowing smile. I blush and turn back to them, "Ready for the movie?" I ask. They nod their heads and I open the door wider.

Tonight I could invite my friends over and have a sleepover since they were pretty much the closest thing to family I have. I lead them to the couch and we all sit on it, it's one of those long ones that like are 2 couches, yeah. I sit next to Max and Cymphonique. Max smiles at me. And the movie starts.

Stevie's P.O.V.

I look at Zander eating the cupcakes I just made for the kids, "Hey stop!" I laugh hitting him on the shoulder.

"Hey, don't bruise the beauty." Zander says guarding his face.

"Oh shut up, Z." I laugh.

"No thank you." Zander winks.

"I'm gonna go get into my pajamas." I say walking downt he hall to the master bedroom, I had unpacked just a little bit earlier. I go into the bedroom, walking over to the dresser, the bottom drawer is where my pajamas are. I get out my pajama shorts and my short sleeved pajama shirt. I put them on before walking back out to the kitchen.

I hear a low whistle and then Zander muttrring something, "You know, Steves, if you wanna get some tonight, then you should just ask,,, no need to seduce me."

"Zander, if you want to live, I would step back about 3 feet and keep your discusting thoughts to yourself." I say to him, crossing my arms.

"Oh shush, Stevie. you know you want me." He says and I laugh..

A few minutes later, the movie is over and the kids are asleep. Zander and I make our way to our room, of course their is a queen sized bed.

"Zander, sleep on the couch." I say.

"No." Zander whines.

"Zander, sleep on the couch or else I will stab you." I say deathley.

"Oh hey, looky there, the couch is comfertable." Zander laughs awkwardly walking over to the couch inside the bedroom.

I wake up yawning. I try to sit up but feel strong arms wrapped around my waist. I start to panick, what the heck? Why are there arms wrapped around me? I trurn slightly to see Zander sleeping. I roll my eyes and knee him.

"Zander." I growl.

"Oh, someone wants to get it on." Zander laughs.

"... go die." I say.

"No thanks." He says, he let's go of my waist, stretching.

"Why were you in the bed?" I ask.

"... I got lonely." Zander says.

"Idiot.' I mutter, getting up.


	3. Chapter 3

**So a few people are confused with who has which kids, understandable... I am too lol.**

**Grelson (Grace + Nelson)- 10 year old Max, 11 month old Halston.**

**Kavin (Kacey + Kevin)- 9 (Turning 10 in a few days) year old Cymphonique, 10 month old Chris.**

**Justin and Molly- 10 year old Samantha, 9 month David.**

**Andy and Miranda (I forget his partner's name)- 10 (Turning 11 soon) year old Noah, 11 month Annnabelle.**

**Zevie (Zander + Stevie)- 10 year old Lulu, 12 month old Sara.**

**Remember: **_December is Zevie month! Update stories, write new stories/One-Shots, post pics on instagram and twitter, talk about them on twitter, and spread the word :)_

**Replies:**

**Libba the Amazing- Thank you for replying to both of my chapters, I'm glad you like the story. No problem for the shoutout, your stories are amazing, they deserve more Zevie love :) And thank you for complimenting my stories. Haha, I think he is way too out of character, but I'm glad you like Zander's personality. I'm also glad that you enjoyed that line, aha. **

**AMrocks- Thank you for the review, I'm sorry for not updating, you were probably so bored, aha. I hope you had fun otherwise though :) Thank you for enjoying my story.**

**Vamplove218- Thanks! And no, I don't think high school's really do that, aha. They do have health ed classes, they just use fake dolls though, haha. And yeah, I'll accept some prompts, DM me them :) I can not answer that question, as you are the one asking the questions, aha. Zevie forever! Even after HtR!**

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V

I walk down the halls with Gravity 5 and Grace. Ever since Grace and Nelson were assigned partners, they have spent every single moment together, and they found out that they have a lot in common with each other, like sitting in the in the same seats in the movie theaters, and how they- mainly Grace - are suprised they have never sat on each other.

Zander and I have had fun with Lulu and Sara, though, Sara cries A LOT. But otherwise, they are all too cute. We're lucky Zander has a truck, we dropped Lulu off at her elementry school and Sara at day care. Lulu is always hanging out with Max, I confroted her about it last night during shopping, but all she said was that he was her best friends brother. Yeah, I'm not believing it for one second. Not at all.

"I love mangos!" A suprised Grace exclaims as Nelson widens his eyes.

"Wow! That's like the... 123rd thing we have in common!" He says in awwe.

"We are so meant for each other." Grace nods her head and blushes.

"Defiantly." Nelson agrees.

I shake my head and stop at my locker, the rest dissapear down the hallway but Zander. He leans against the lockers next to mine, back against them, foot propped up on them. I roll my eyes as he shoves his hands in his pockets. We make some small talk before we are interupted by Kacey. I shut my locker and look at her, as she always expects whenever she walks up to you. Zander moves away from the lockers to stand next to me.

"I can't believe I have to be partnered with... Kevin." Kacey shrugs, her face filled with disgust.

"What's wrong with Kevin?" I ask Kacey.

"Nothing, it's just I was hoping for... Dean, or Tony, or Justin, or I don't know... Chase!" She exclaims in frustration.

"So, you'd rather be with a hot guy who will make you his slave, then an attractive guy who is one of your best friends, and will treat you like a queen?" Zander asks. Kacey puts on a smile.

"He'll do anything for me!" She squeals.

"Sometimes, she really annoys me. Then I feel bad because she's my best friend." I sigh.

"I agree." Zander shakes his head. We shrug and walk down the hallway together.

* * *

"Stevie! Stevie! Stevie!" A voice exclaims running into my arms. I hug the little girl back.

"How was your day, Lulu?" I ask.

"AMAZING!" She squeals, "Guess who asked me out?" She asks.

"Uh... Max?" I ask.

"Eww! No! Trevor!" She smiles. My face falls and a frown replaces the smile. I look over at Max to see him staring at Lulu.

"That's great." I fake enthusiasm.

"I know. But I don't think that we should go out... Max threatend to hurt him," Lulu frowns, "Max is just a big idiot." She huffs.

"Aww, hun. He likes you, he doesn't want someone else getting his girl." I smile.

"He likes me?" She asks.

"Yeah, totally does." I nod my head.

"Oh." She says quitley and I giggle.

We arrive home and I make a snack for Lulu before we walk into the living room, turning on the TV Lulu switches it to SpongeBob and I do my Calculous homework. Zander enters from the bedroom, his hair soaking wet.

"How's my two favorite girls?" He asks before grabbing Sara out of her crib.

"Fine." I shrug.

"I was asking about Lulu and Sara." Zander smirks.

"Dick." I mutter as Lulu says she is good.

"Aww, no worry's Steves, you're my favorie, lady." He smirks, putting emphasize on 'lady'. I blush as I remember the circumpstances from that fateful day when we peeked in his songbook. He sets Sara down.

"Shut up," I mutter, rolling my eyes, "Ungrateful jackas-" I start before Zander interupts me.

"Oh, Steviekins. No cussing around the youngling." Zander says.

"Fine.' I grumble.

"Good girl." Zander pats my head as I send a glare in his direction.

"If you want to keep that hand, I would back off." I state.

"Are Zander and Stevie going to kiss anytime soon?" Lulu asks in boredom, her eyes focused on us, popcorn in hand.

"No." Zander and I exclaim blushing furiously.

"Oh, looky. Homework..." Zander says changing the subject.

"Zander, Zander, Zander, Just admit your feelings for Stevie." Lulu sighs, shaking her head. I blush furiously as Zander abruptly gets up. Oh look... that pillow... in the bedroom... is uh... crooked." Zander laughs awkwardly rushing out of them room, shutting the bedroom door behind him. I laugh and Stevie smirks.

"He is so in love with you." Lulu rolls her eyes.

"Oh, so you see that but not the fact that Max likes you?" I question. She blushes and her eyes focus on SpongeBob and Patrick.

"Nope." She states. I chuckle before getting up.

"I'm gonna take a shower, don't burn the house down." I say noncholantly and I open the door to the master bedroom, entering. Zander is laying on the bed. Passed out cold. Lazy much? I roll my eyes and I walk into the bathroom. I grab some pyjamas and shut the door behind me.

When I turn the water off I hear shuffling outside of the bathroom door.

"Hurry up, Steves! I have to go potty!" Zander yells through the door. I roll my eyes and take an extra long time drying off. Zander sighs, "I will bust the door open!" Zander yells. I laugh and put on my pajamas, Batman, oh yeah.

"I'm done." I roll my eyes as I hear a thump against the door.

"Thank the lord!" Zander yells rushing in as I open the door.

* * *

**Make sure to give me some love! **

**If you make a semi-long review, I'll reply :D lol, I kid. Review or not. Long or short. I just hope you liked the chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, okay. It's been a while. but, I'm off for Thanksgiving break so, updates!**

**December: Zevie month, don't forget.**

**_I'll do replies next chapter :)_  
**

**__  
****Sorry for any mistakes, un-edited & typed on phone!**

* * *

Lulu sighs as she looks down at the paper in front of her, it was a note from someone in her class, problem was, she doesn't know who it is. She glares at the note, and at the _'Love, Your Secret Admirerer.' _at the bottom, she wanted to know who it was, and she wanted to know right now. Of course, her wish was not accepted.

"What's that?" Stevie asks walking into the living room.

"Just a note from a secret admirerer." Lulu sighs, burying her face in her hands. Stevie comes and sits next to Lulu on the couch, she picks up the note and starts to read it.

_Dear, Lulu_

_I wanted to say that I think you are really pretty and I really like you, but, I know you like someone else. Just so you know, I do like you. _

_Love, Your Secret Admirerer._

It was short but super sweet. Stevie couldn't help but feel a bit jealous, this 10 year old had more romantic problems than she did her whole life. Of course she had a few moments, Justin, Phil, Darren, though, they all ended badly. But there was always Andy, not that that made her feel any better.

"That is too cute." Stevie smiled.

"But I don't know it is." Lulu frowns.

"That's the point though. How about we try to find out who it is?" Stevie asks, Lulu nods her head.

"Okay." Lulu smiles.

* * *

The next day the two set up an investigation, they are going to get papers from every bog in Room 123, and compare it to the handwriting on the note. Simple plan, really. But of course, they wanted to complicate things... And they HAD to have Zander get all the papers, knowing him, he'll do something stupid.

And surprisingly, he doesn't.

Zander opens the front door, papers in hand. He sets them down on the coffee table proudly. Stevie gives him a thumbs up and concentrates on finding the right handwriting, which is really hard, 10 year old boys all have similar handwriting.

"So, Lulu who do you WANT the note to be from?" Stevie asks.

"I feel like kicking some ass." Zander adds.

"Zander." Stevie warns.

"Sorry, Steves." Zander says sheepishly, putting his head down.

"Good boy." Stevie smiles patting him on the head as Zander laughs.

"You two seriously need to get together, cutest couple EVER!" Lulu squeals.

"Lulu, we're just friends." Stevie laughs.

"Except for that one time when we kissed, more like made out, in that closet without either knowing who was who, that, was a fun time." Zander says.

"Zander! You said you would never speak of that again!" Stevie shouts angrily.

"Oh shush, you know I speak of it all the time." Zander waves his hand dismissively.

"Shut up, now." Stevie glowers, turning back to the notes.

A few minutes later she finds the piece of paper that looks exactly like the kids writing.

"Your secret Admirerer is... Drum roll please..." Stevie states as Zander starts to drum roll. "It's... Max." Stevie smiles at Lulu.

"NO!" Lulu shouts before demanding, "Let me compare!" Stevie hands over the papers and Lulu looks at them.

"See? It's Max." Stevie smiles.

"Is Max bad or something?" Zander asks.

"No, it's just, Max has a girlfriend, more importantly the girl who hates me at school, if I start to date Mac then he'll break up with his girlfriend who will bully me endlessly." Lulu says, tears threatening to spill.

"Aww, Lulu. If What's her face ever tries to hurt you, I'll send Zander and Justin after her family, looking for an older brother or someone to beat up." Stevie smiles.

"Why Justin Cole? Why can't Kevin help?" Zander asks.

"Because, Justin is Max's 'dad'." Stevie explains putting quotations around dad.

"Makes sense." Zander shrugs.

* * *

The next day, Lulu comes home crying, her face covered in tears, and her hair all matted. Stevie and Zander don't know what happened but they have their suspicions. Lulu immediately pulls the young girl into a hug before leading them all to Zander and her's bedroom. Lulu sits at the top of the bed, back against pillows, Zander and Stevie sit in front of her.

"Tell us what happened." Zander says in a gentle tone. Lulu nods and takes a deep breath.

"I was talking to Max about the note, and he was saying that I wasn't meant to find out because our friendship would be ruined but he said it was fine because then we could start dating. Lesley, Max's girlfriend heard and pulled me away from Max by my hair. She kept pulling my hair, and she even pushed me against the door. It hurt really bad. Max ran up to her and pushed her off, standing in front of me, he then told her to never look at either of us again, they were through, he always liked me, and some beautiful words in his wide vocabulary. He then asked me out." Lulu finishes in between breathes.

"I'll go get Justin, where does this girl live?" Zander asks.

"29754 Lelivia road." Lulu sobs.

-/.;?)!./45,.$!86:/.,!'kigfyxcni-/-

Zander and Justin walk down the road, making their way to the girls house. Zander was just strolling away, thinking about what Stevie might be cooking for dinner. Justin was walking behind Zander debating on wether he should ask Zander his question. He chose he should.

"Hey, do you think Stevie will say yes if I ask her out?" Justin asks.

"Why?" Zander asks, immediately stiffening.

"She's hella hot and seems she would make a good 3 day girlfriend." Justin shrugs.

"Go near her, and I will beat the shit out of you." Zander balls his hands up into fists.

"Ahh, protective brother roll." Justin smiles at Zander, who whips around, glaring at Justin.

"I love Stevie, and NOT like a brother, so if I were you, I would back away." Zander says in a deathly tone.

"I've seen the way she looks at you, it's strictly Brother-Sister relationship, so I would back away." Justin smirks.

"Yes, because every sister shares a bed withe her brother-"

"You two share a bed?!"

"-And every Sister walks in the bathroom while the brother is showering to brush her teeth-"

"She does?!"

"-And my favorite, every sister walks out of the bathroom in only undergarments before getting dressed in her pajamas, in front of her brother. We don't have a brother-sister relationship, we are more married." Zander smirks as Justin glowers.

"How about we go do what we are supposed to?" Justin asks.

"Sure." Zander smiles in victory.

:!(8$?;,

Stevie walks into the school only to be met with Justin cole. She's shocked at first but then becomes more... Non-shocked... Justin stops in front of her, pulling her to the side.

"Do you like Zander?" Justin asks.

"Of course I like Zander," Stevie smiles. "Great best friend."

"No as more than a best friend, he says you share a bed, you walk in while he's in the shower and you walk out of the bathroom half naked to get your pajamas on." Justin states as Stevie's face gets hot.

"Well, I do do that." Stevie starts.

"Do you like Zander?" Justin asks.

"Yeah, I guess, I mean I have a teeny crush on him, like not a huge one, but a rather large- I love him." Stevie says in exasperation, looking rather defeated.

"Hmm, okay. I'll move on to Sydney, great 4 day girlfriend." Justin smiles walking away.

"What just happened?" Stevie asks herself.

_You just admitted to liking Zander. _A voice in her head says.

But, I DON'T like Zander.

_Oh, that is right, you LOVE Zander. _She can just hear the voice smirking.

* * *

**Sorry, it's short and horrible, enjoy though:) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so, I know it's been a long time, and I'm truly sorry for that. Just, no inspiration. Sigh, it sucks.**

**Today was pajama day at my school…. Lol.**

* * *

Stevie got up again as Sara cried some more. She just fed her some of her baby food, changed her, and played with her. She only fell asleep for 15 minutes. It wasn't nice of the unknowing child. Zander groaned in his sleep, "Come back to bed, Steves." Stevie had finally given up and allowed Zander to sleep in the same bed. Stevie rolled her eyes and walked to Sara's crib (they had an extra in here just in case). She took the baby out right as she heard a knock on the door.

"Zander, can you get that?" She asks. Zander groans some more and pouts.

"No." Zander says, his bottom lip jutted out.

"Come in." Stevie rolls her eyes.

"Uh, Stevie. I think I might be sick." Lulu frowns looking at the two people in front of her.

"Really?" Stevie asks.

"Yeah, I checked my temperature and it came out to be 101 degrees." Lulu frowns as she shows Stevie the lite up thermometer. Stevie sighs.

"Okay, you can stay home from school tomorrow." Stevie shrugs her shoulders. "Anyway, I think Sara is sick too." Stevie comments, putting a hand on the baby's forehead.

"Shhh. Too much for early in the morning." Zander says from the bed, his arm is up with his pointer finger up in the air, his face is smooshed in the pillow and his butt is up in the air.

"Zander." Stevie says sweetly.

"Yes?" Zander asks, obviously mad.

"Am I bothering you?"

"Yes." Zander seethes.

"Good." Stevie smiles.

When everyone wakes up again, Stevie and Zander text Mr. March **(A/N I'm envisioning him as Sikowitz right now...)** saying that they have to stay home to take care of Lulu and Sara. Mr. March texts back with an okay. Stevie pours Lulu's chicken soup into a bowl and puts it in the microwave. She takes the warm liquid out a few minutes late, dropping a spoon into it and passing it to Lulu. Zander is sitting on the couch watching cartoons while Stevie works her butt off.

"Zander?" Stevie asks.

"Yeah?" Zander calls from the other room.

"Could you at least hold Sara or set her in her seat next to you?" Stevie asks.

"Nah." Zander says back.

"Zander, you have to the count of three to as- butt in here and take Sara." Stevie seethes.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming no need to get your knickers in a twist." Zander rolls his eyes walking into the dining area, grabbing the baby. Stevie sighs, rubs her temples, and goes to get a towel.

"I'm going to take a shower, if anyone disturbs me. I will. Kill you." Stevie shouts to everyone from the hallway, where the towel cupboard is located. A few meek responses emerge from the others and Stevie goes into the bathroom.

Zander holds the baby in front of him; he tilts his head to the side and sniffs the baby's butt. Shoot, it's full… and gross. He decides to get reinforcements, "Hey, Lulu. Do you know how to change a diaper?"

"Of course." Lulu replies walking into the living room.

"Well, I don't so… could you change Sara for me while I watch you?" Zander asks. Lulu rolls her eyes but obliges.

"Sure." She says.

"Cool." Zander smiles, shoving the baby into the young girl's hands. Lulu walks into Sara's room and sets her on the changing table. She shows Zander how to change the diaper while making key points. Zander nods his head along, though she knows he is just going to forget it.

"So… you put that there?" Zander asks.

"No. You put it there." Lulu demonstrates.

"Oh…" Zander drags off.

"I'll just change her diaper." Lulu rolls her eyes as Zander smiles.

"Woo!" He does a fist bump with himself.

"What's going on here?" Stevie asks walking into the room.

"Oh, Lulu was showing me how to change a diaper." Zander shrugs.

"Okay." Stevie smiles.

Stevie lays down in the bed and shuts off the light, Lulu had fallen asleep an hour ago and Sara had finally gone to sleep, usually she was a good sleeper but I guess being sick and all was hard for the baby. Stevie looks over at the sleeping figure of Zander. He hadn't been the best help, but he still tried.

That was probably one of the main reasons that she liked him. Not that she would ever admit that or anything. It's not like she felt THAT strongly about him, she would get over it eventually. Though, it's been 6 months since she started getting these feelings. Maybe she loved him? No, that's not possible, I mean, how could Stevie like Zander. Of all the people in Brewster, or even in the world? She ended up liking Zander? That's just outrageous.

She wouldn't mind if he felt the same way, it was just complicated, I mean they are best friends after all. It's not like they could just start dating, it would ruin the band, it would ruin their friendship, and it would ruin this whole project and their grade on it. After all, they were living together.

Zander moves beside her, his arm draped around her shifts and he pulls her closer. But maybe he likes her back. No, he's asleep. And when he is awake and does things like this, it's just a joke. Sure, he doesn't do it with Kacey but that doesn't mean anything, I mean. How could HE, Zander Robbins. Like HER, Stevie Baskara? Impossible.

Stevie falls asleep, her thoughts clouding her mind.

* * *

**I know, I'm going to do a few replies:**

**AMrocks21: Haha, yeah happens a lot to me. Thanks for reviewing!**

**/XxMockingjay-sliveineveryoneXx: It doesn't make sense, but I understand! Yeah, pretty obvious he would :P **

**Kayleighann5: I know right? I try to make them act like an old married couple :P**

**Okay, chapter time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, I know, it's been almost 3 or 4 months. You can all kill me. I swear, I am the worst fanfiction updatever ever. I'm serious here, just you all need to kill me, this was unaceptable and I'm sorry I'm such a horrible person... I have like 39850384 story ideas though!**

**I have a couple reasons why no update, but I could have updated anytime really.**

**1st of all: My laptop broke, it's still not fixed, just so you know.**

**2nd: I hate to type stories on the family computer becuase everyone always watches me...**

**3rd: I've been super busy with school.**

**4th: I've been too lazy.**

**Okay, on a good note; I'm going into Freshman year next year, so I picked my classes. I picked Geomotry, Advanced English 1, AP Human Geography, Biology, PE, and Photogoraphy 1. :)**

* * *

A week later and Stevie still didn't understand if she liked Zander or if it was just a little school girl crush. She had contemplated it numerous times in her head, and if fact had not come up with an answer to the question. She had asked Kacey what it felt like when you loved someone, but of course, Kacey didn't know. She asked her mom, she just said you get butterfly's everytime you look at them, that whenever you kiss it feels like the first time, and all this other romantic junk. She hadn't kissed Zander ever, so she didn't know. You know?

She wanted to know how she felt soon though, because then maybe her and Zander could start dating, or they could just remain friends. She didn't want to ruin the band, though. So, this was a dilema. I mean, they couldn't start dating, break up, and have the band still together. I don't think anyone could do that. Who knows, maybe they would never talk again if they broke up, like all of those famous people.

She was probably over thinking this, but she didn't care. She had to know, and now.

Zander on the other hand, was fine with admitting that he loved Stevie, he had known for the past 3 months, I mean, it wasn't that hard to tell. He was, however, getting annoyed with the fact that Stevie didn't know if she liked him. Yes he knew she had been cotemplating it, I mean, she talks in her sleep. What do you expect? Him not to listen in? That would be so weird.

Zander had been extra careful with the way he acted and the way he approached Stevie. He would try to put a hand on her, every chance he got, he was very nice to her, always agreeing and everything. It was hard to plan out exactly what to do in such little time, but he did it.

"Zander, I need help!" Zander heared Stevie yell from the living room. Zander walked out of the bedroom bathroom and walked into the living room, he saw Sara on the floor walking and pulling everything within the small child's reach, off of the current surface. Lulu and Stevie were trying to catch the one year old, while picking up everything that was pulled down. Zander chuckled and grabbed Sara off the floor, setting her in her play pen. He then helped Lulu and Stevie pick everything up.

"Thank you, Zander." Stevie sighed, collapsing on the couch.

"No problem, Stevie." Zander said as he plopped onto the couch, landing half on Stevie, who pushed him off. He threw and arm over the back of the couch, making sure to have it touch Stevie's shoulders.

"No really, you have been a lot of help lately, I'm surprised." Stevie said, smiling at the boy. She made the drastic decision to kiss him on the cheek, they both felt a tiny tingle, who wouldn't know the answers when they felt that? Well, all those cliche people in stories, but whatever.

"It's really not a big deal, Steves. Both of us need to do this, otherwise we will fail, anyways, I'd never leave you to do _all_ the work." Zander explained, he dragged out all. Stevie hit him on the shoulder lightly, as she laughed.

"Are you guys having a moment?" Lulu asked.

"Shut up, Lulu." Stevie rolled her eyes, still laughing.

"I think I should sometimes, but then I think: Mm, better not." Lulu shook her head.

"You stole that from Fat Amy, the 'mm, better not'!" Zander exclaimed. Stevie mearley shook her head and laughed.

"I know I did, stupid." Lulu laughed.

"Hey, don't call me stupid." Zander laughed.

Stevie shook her head, laughing.

* * *

**I know, it's short. It's a filler. I'll update like Tuesday :)**


	7. Author's Note

**Woo, it's been, what...2 weeks? (HtR fandom.) Several months? (HoA fandom.) Now, I know you're probably like: "Ooh, new chapter, yay!" Or whatever, but I need to tell you something.**

**I've lost the spark for writing these stories. I've had major writer's block, it feels like a chore to update. I know, weird right? But... CST's (California State Testing) is coming up (about 3-4 weeks) and I have a test in History, Math, Language Arts, and Science this year, unlike the usual Math and Language Arts only. I really have to start studying and actually doing my homework.**

**So, for now... all stories but the occasional One-Shot... are on hold... Only for about a week, then I'll update... then hold until mid-March.**

**I'm truly sorry.**

**- Kendall**


End file.
